Class Time
by FenriBane
Summary: Life was going well for the children of Konoha,Naruto and Sasuke are happy. They ruled the school.However when an rather mean and abusive teacher comes things go bad...But not everything is as it seems. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Class Time

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

The sun was just starting to peak over the Hokage's Mountain when Naruto started to stir, the morning light pouring through the exposed window. The sunlight made the morning dew glitter like star, looking down from the mountain top one would be sure that Konoha was a covered in a sea of twinkling stars.

Naruto opened one blue eye and gave the unfamiliar room a look; he closed his eye again when the light blinded him. However in the split seconded of looking Naruto knew where he was, his mind screamed a name.....'Sasuke'.

As if sensing the blonde's thoughts a rather groggy Sasuke rolled over, snuggling up to the blonds back. Naruto started to grumble to himself, he was totally mad at the raven but couldn't complain to him whilst the raven was been clingy.

Naruto used all his strength to sit up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaving Sasuke to give a pitiful moan at the loss of warmth, this made Naruto smirk. Even though he acted tough he was still cute when he slept, however the idea of Naruto being cute disappeared when the pain in his backside kicked in.

Naruto stood up gingerly and looked for his clothes, his tanned hands blocking out the light from the window.

As Naruto was bending over to pick up his discarded clothing a rather lazy voice came to his ears.

"I like the view from here" Sasuke was sat up in bed smirking at the naked blond.

"Don't be such a pervert...And stop staring" Naruto pouted making Sasuke's smirk widen.

2 hours later...

Iruka was sweating and his heart rate was increased, his pours were sweating like mad.

He had his hand on the door in front of him, he knew what dangers lurked inside but he knew he had to perform his duty.

"Ok, im ready" Iruka said out aloud.

He opened the door and stepped through.

In a split second he regretted his actions, as several objects struck him.

The class of children erupted into a fit of laughter as they watched Iruka take the now empty bucket of his head and pull the spit balls off his clothes.

'Just another day in Konoha' Iruka thought to himself as he looked at his seat. It was a moment till the pain set in and he leapt out of the seat.

Konoha's school was in a mess, after the third head master had died the student's had lost respect for the teachers and ran riot.

Naruto was one of the major pains, always getting into fights and playing pranks.

Now the school was run by shire force, only the most brutal of teachers were able to teach.

Most used prohibited methods of teaching, corporal punishment was often used. However Iruka was too kind to use such methods and so the children were always behaving badly.

Lady Tsuande the new head teacher decided to bring in someone to sort out Iruka's class, someone who wouldn't be afraid to use punishment.

Lady Tsuande was contemplating who to get, when a name popped into mind. She quickly rang the operator.

"Yes, can you put me through to Sliva Academy" a smirk grew on the old womens face.

The Next morning the class assembled, twenty five of the most unruly children you'd ever meet.

Naruto and Sasuke were amongst them thinking up new ways to torment Iruka, however when Iruka came in his usual smile was gone and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Without a word he emptied his draw and left leaving the children bewilder. Then Lady Tsuande entered the room and everyone went quirt, more to find out what was going on than out of respect.

"Iruka's going on leave and you little twits are getting a new teacher..." the old womens voice was broken off as Iruka's cries echoed in the distance.

"His name is..." the old women was cut off when a man entered the class room.

"Mr. Killjoy" Tsuande words made the class take a deep breath.

The man standing before them was terrifying, the man was a Demon...


	2. Chapter 2

Class Time

Chapter 2

Naruto started to shiver, just being in the presence of a demon scared him.

He had been attacked by a demon when he was younger and had received his whisker scars from the event, he was terrified of demons...The one standing before him was no exception.

The man stood at around 5'7 with short black hair, a long black trench coat that came down to the floor hid his body. However his eyes were pitch black and seemed to scan the crowed of shocked and scared face. They landed on Naruto...

Mr Killjoy walked to Naruto seat and grabbed the teens chin, turning the teens face to examine his scars. The mans lips curved into a smirk as he recognised the marks.

"So your one of Kyuubi's victims" the voice that came from the man was unnatural and echoed.

Naruto was too sickened with fear to responded, he simply stared like a rabbit caught in the glare of a cars headlights. However Sasuke was not scared, he grabbed the mans hand a tried to wrench it away. It was a pitiful attempt by demon standards, the man simply watched as Sasuke strained himself in the attempt. When Sasuke finally gave up the man smirked again and spoke.

"What a weak little human you are, Uchiha" With those words Killjoy let Naruto go and grabbed the ravens head smacking it into the wood of the table. Sasuke's nose started to bleed as the man pressed down on his head.

"Lets get one thing straight around here; you are here to learn not to fuck around. And before you start threatening me with police, I am empowered by the government to use physical violence to teach you. You had your chances to learn by choice but now you will learn or I'll beat the education into your thick skulls" Mr Killjoy spoke to the class not releasing Sasuke from his painful position.

All the while Tsuande was stood watching this she seemed not the lease bit concerned.

"Am I understood?" Mr Killjoy's voice raised in volume.

The room stayed silent...

"I said am I understood"

"Yes Sir" the class said as one seeing that Mr Killjoy was getting more aggressive.

Finally the man let the raven up, however the ravens nose and lips were bleeding.

"Good now go for a break is back here in fifteen minuets. Anyone who isn't back here will be punished. And you go see the nurse..." the man glared at Sasuke who was fighting back tears.

As the students left Mr Killjoys tuned his attention back to Tsuande, she smiled and offered him a hand.

"Welcome aboard sir"


	3. Chapter 3

Class Time

Chapter 3

Sasuke was sat in the nurse's office biting down tears as the medical staff looked at his wound; Naruto was sat next to holding the raven's hand. Every time the rather stupid nurse wiped a little of the blood away Sasuke would hide the pain he felt, however Naruto could tell the raven was in pain because of how he squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Fucking bastard, I'll kill him" Sasuke was saying under his breath.

As Naruto was starting to comfort the raven a group of older students walked passed the office, one leaned in and gave the raven a odd stare.

"Who the fuck did that?"

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and had a tendency to be overprotective of his little brother, going so far as to actually threaten his own uncle with death if they ever touched Sasuke.

"A fucking new teacher, fucking bashed my head on the table" Sasuke said looking down at his feet in shame, he didn't like appearing weak in front of Itachi.

Itachi came into the office and looked at his little brother; he brushed the raven's hairs out of the teen's eyes and looked at him.

"What's the bastards name, I'll fucking kill him" Itachi was creaking his fists in agitation. However before Sasuke could answer a rather calm voice came from behind the older raven.

"Mr Killjoy"

Itachi turned around to have his throat grabbed the man standing behind him. Mr Killjoy smiled as he raised Itachi a foot of the ground and watched as the older raven struggled.

"So you Itachi are you, heard allot about you. Can't say I'm impressed with your behaviour"

When Itachi passed out the man throw him onto the nurse's bed and turned his attention back to the two younger teen.

"Three minuets until your due in class...Move." Naruto and Sasuke raced out of the office and ran to class not wanting to be late.

Orochimaru and senior teacher was walking passed the office when Mr Killjoy walked out of the door, instantly the pervert monster tensed up and tried not to be noticed by the other man.

"You need to keep your students under control boy, other wise they might get hurt"

Orochimaru instantly stopped and stared at his feet, and stood to attention.

"Which students are you referring to sir?"

Just then Itachi staggered out of the office and tried to walk towards the men, however he fell over.

Mr Killjoy smirked and walked down the hall towards his class, all in all he was having a good day...

Orochimaru ran over to his favourite student and tied to help him up, for his efforts he was given abuse.

"Leave me the fuck alone pervert" Itachi said as he ran off in shame. #

Moment later in class Naruto and Sasuke wait as the bell rung and the door instantly opened...


	4. Chapter 4

Class Time

Chapter 4

As Mr Killjoy walked into the class he was delighted to find that the students were all silent and sat at their desks. However the students saw that a bunch of new desk were put in the room and they wondered who they were for, suddenly the door opened a Itachi and the rest of his class were lead into the room.

"Hurry up now, take a seat and keep your fucking mouths shut"

When all the students were sat down the man tuned his back to them and started to write something on the board. Nobody moved, nobody dared to move after seeing what happened to the Uchihas they didn't dare.

When he was finished writing the date on the board he wrote in huge red letter his name. The sight of it made the teens feel sick because he was a Killjoy in every way.

"My name is Sir Psycho Killjoy, i was called for because you ignorant little shits are refusing to learn. My job is to get you your grades by ether making you learn or beating you to death, ether way by the time you leave this school you will be wiser or deader..." The man let the sound of his voice sink into the children's heads.

"You come here" Mr Killjoy pointed to a girl in the front row. She slowly stood up and started to walk towards the taller man.

"Hurry the fuck up..." the man shouted.

Hinata the girl almost leapt out of her skin at the shape tone the man used and stood before him shivering.

"Would you kindly hand these out" the mans voice was soft as he handed the shy girl the papers.

"Yes sensi" the girl bowed her head and for a instant the mans eyes changed.

It was only briefly but for a moment everyone saw that Mr Killjoy's eyes tuned a solid blue, before then turning blood red and remaining that way. However the change did not last as one of the older boys made a rather unwise comment.

Twenty minuets later and with the foresaid boy having been rushed to the nurse office everyone started to do their work.

Mathematics was not Naruto's strong point and as he looked at the paper before him he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He sat their for ten minuets not doing anything until a shadow crossed his table.

"Why are you doing nothing?" Naruto jumped as he looked up at the demon.

Mr Killjoy leaned down so he was mere inches away from the boys face, Naruto flinched as he felt the mans breath on his face.

"Well?" Mr Killjoy's hands were creaking the wood under them and his eyes were a solid black.

"I...I didn't understand how to answer them...Sir" Naruto said in a small voice his usual confidence having deserted him.

"And why pry tell did you not ask for help?"

"I...I...I was...scared you'd get angry" Naruto regretted these words as he herd the wood snap under the demons grip. The blonde teen closed his eyes. However a moment passed and the man didn't move.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was staring straight into a pair of blue eyes that outdid his own.

Mr Killjoy stood up and looked at the chunk of table he was holding, he tossed it into a corner and waked looked down at Naruto his eyes turning a shade of red.

"I would prefer you to make the effort to ask for help than failure alone"

The man looked around the class.

"Is their anyone else who doesn't understand the questions?"

Three quarters of the class put their hands up; Mr Killjoy tuned around and started to write out the explanation to the answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Class Time

Chapter 5

"Have a nice day dear"

Kushina smiled at her son as he came inside the house from the rain, following after him was Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at his mum and gave her a hug not been embraced to show affection even in front of Sasuke.

"Have a nice day at school, herd you got a new teacher"

"It was horrible mummy he was really mean. He even beat some of the children, he was a demon. I don't want to go back tomorrow, he called..."

"So Mr Killjoys already got you scared out of you wits, he faster than he used to be"

Minato Naruto's day walked in from another room he was looking at his paper, he gave Sasuke a once over and noted the marks on his face.

"Though I've got to say he's getting more soppy in his work. Normally he never left marks before"

Minato picked up a cup and started to make himself some tea, leaving the you boys gob smacked.

"You knew we'd get a horrible teacher and you didn't tell us, he could have killed that boy in class today"

Sasuke asked looking at the blond man.

"Don't get so worked up, he's never gone that far. Well not recently anyway... Look he's the best teacher around and he's allowed to use force to get you twits to learn."

"But it's against the law to hit students" Naruto pouted at his parents.

"He's a demon dear he doesn't have to obey human laws plus all the parents have signed consent from" Kushina smiled at the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke jaws dropped.

"Look your grades have been slipping and you've only got a few weeks left to achieve your grades. With Mr Killjoy you'll get you grades, so shut up moaning and go and do your work. Knowing him he's set you a huge amount" Minato said as he pushed the boys out of the kitchen.

"I better get home; I have to ask my parent something. I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto goodbye and left Naruto alone to ponder over the tone of Home work Mr Killjoy had set the class.

However having looked at what Mr Killjoy had done in class Naruto flow through the homework and by the time he'd finished he'd had time to spare, he sat down in front of his computer and check for the a Mr P Killjoy...


	6. Chapter 6

Class Time

Chapter 6

It was an early morning when Naruto trudged into school; he normally came to school early. Not because he was academe but because it was the best time to set up his pranks, however with Iruka gone Naruto simply came out of force of habit. He walked through the empty corridors of Konoha they seemed so dead, lifeless and devoid of fun.

It wasn't always like this not long ago it was a happy fun place to learn, a place where all the children behaved and achieved good grades. Every year the school won the football cup and the chess, science in fact they won everything, back when the third was the headmaster. It wasn't that Tsuande was a bad headmaster it was that nobody cared the third should have stayed on; he was retired to early by the stupid council just because he was nearly eighty years old. Then Orochimaru shows up and tries to get the seat as headmaster, he was denied the position only to be made head of Itachi's year. Then Tsuande showed up and the children ran a riot at school. As Naruto was pondering this he didn't realise that he'd walked to his class room.

As he walked in the smell of fresh coffee and soft classical music hit him, their standing at the desk was Mr Killjoy. His eyes were scanning several pages on his desk and his hands danced over them with a red pen. Every so often he stack the pages to his left and set about a new set, it was as he finished his fourth set that the mans eyes fell on the scared blond standing in the door way.

Naruto could have fainted, Mr Killjoys eyes were a deathly white then is a split second they tuned to their blood red colour.

"Your early" the mans voice was cold and toneless.

Naruto could only respond with a nod, he was too scared to do anything else. Suddenly Naruto felt a pair of hands oh his shoulders and the sweet smell of flowers.

As Naruto tuned he saw who it was, a young women with short red hair and brown eyes. For a moment Naruto was stunned by the girls' looks but soon forgot about them when he saw something swaying behind her. From the girls lower back a red fox tale was swaying about, and then Naruto noticed the way the girls' ears were pointed.

"Aww it's so cute, standing and staring like it's never meet a kitsune before, can I keep him?"

Naruto was mesmerised by the beautiful voice that came from the women whose hands were now stroking his blonde hair.

"No" the rather irate voice of Killjoy brought Naruto out of his hypnotised state.

"But that's not fair, he so cute and cuddly" the fox women started to nuzzle the teens neck; this caused him to giggle from the tickling sensation.

Naruto was trapped between a state of fear and happiness, on the one hand he had a young kind women playing with him, however a rather pissed off looking demon was now stomping towards him.

Mr Killjoy picked the women up and carried her out of the room instructing Naruto to sit at his desk, the mans tone told Naruto he should do as he was told.

However before he could move a pair of hands slipped around his waist and for a moment Naruto thought the young women was back, then he noticed that the hands were to big. He then made the misconception that it was Sasuke, leaning back onto the person behind him. But instead of been meeting by the toned chest of the raven he fell onto something much harder.

Looking around he saw something that made the teen nearly scream, however a clawed hand stopped him from making any noise.

Orange eyes looked down at Naruto and nine fox tails flicked from side to side as the demon drew in the teens sent, Naruto's tears only added to the beast delight.

"Been a long time 'Kit', miss me"

The Demon ran a long claw down Naruto's cheek....Naruto started to cry as blood started to seep down his chin.

He was scared. He was scared and helpless, he was scared and helpless trapped in a room with his worst nightmare.

Been trapped with the demon Kyuubi...


	7. Chapter 7

Class Time

Chapter 7

Naruto store at the vile beast that stood before him, the tall man that had haunted his nightmares for over twelve years. Kyuubi's orange hair was still a unkempt as ever and the mans large fangs glinted over his lips, and the long fox tails still trailed behind the man.

Kyuubi drew his claw further down the teens face, bringing fourth more blood.

"I thought i smelt you the other day when the old bitch let Killjoy out, but i never dreamed I'd be able to have you again. Kyuubi was eying the teen up and down, when he had last meet the boy he'd be a small child but now he was a good looking teen. He wanted him in a different way now...

When Naruto felt the demons hands reach down to his groin the blond bolted, he was on the other side of the room in a flash. Leaving a row of tables between him and the demon. Kyuubi simply chuckled.

"Playing catch are we, i love that game. Tell you what lets make it interesting, if you can get away I'll hunt you down if i win I'll take you here and now...Maybe even let your friends watch as i...."

Kyuubi stopped talking as he felt someone come into the room as he turned around a punch landed on his face, the blow throw him across the room to smack into the opposing wall with a crunch. Blood started to flow from the demons nose, Kyuubi was about to spit abuse at his attacker when a foot landed on his throat.

Naruto looked at his savour; Mr Killjoy simply raised his foot up and brought it crashing down. Kyuubi vanished in a wisp of smoke, fleeing back into the world of demons like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Naruto blacked out from shock, when he awoke he was in the nurses office. On his lap a small female fox was curled up sleeping, when Naruto gave the small creature a stroke it snuggled up to him. Then the bell went for school to start, feeling shaken Naruto got to his feet and retuned to class.

When Naruto entered the room was quirt and the children were silent as the dark man stood calling their names, Naruto saw Sasuke and went to sit next to him when Mr Killjoy stopped him.

"I told you not to get so attached!" Naruto was bewildered by the mans words, until a small fox claimed up onto Naruto's shoulders and started to rub against the teens cheek. After a moment the fox leapt over to the mans shoulder and curled up falling asleep. Naruto went to his seat and without think pulled out his homework, Mr Killjoy smirked and gave a glare around the room with his red eyes.

"Has anybody forgotten their homework"

Not a single hand went up...


	8. Chapter 8

Class Time

Chapter 8

Two week had passed since Mr Killjoy had taken over the class, with only a few days left until the final exam. The demons work had tripled so far and Naruto and the classes grades had increased beyond the normal standards, however the demons attitude towards the class had not changed that much. Every morning he'd collect work and punish anyone who had forgotten it; however his punishments had turned from physical beatings to rather gruesome periods of hard writing.

However the mood of the class was lighter normally due to the small fox that now attended class, seeming to calm Mr Killjoy whenever his temper rose.

Naruto had figured out what mood the demon was in by his eye colour. When Mr Killjoy was content his eyes tuned blood red, when angry they tuned a solid black. However on the rare occasion the man was happy his eyes tuned blue, but by the far strangest thing was when the man was reading his eyes would turn white.

The bell went for the day just as Naruto finished his work; as usual the students lined up to hand the work in. However Mr Killjoy signalled for them to remain seated.

"Today is parent evening and you will all be expected to attend. However only a few of your parents will be seen by me, but i have given my reports on you to the other teachers...So don't think your getting off lightly" He gestured for the children to leave as he finished speaking.

However before Naruto could leave the room the demon stepped in front of the blond teen, Sasuke who was stood behind Naruto suddenly went cold. The raven had developed a fear of the man, Naruto couldn't blame him.

"You two will have to wait, you parent will be along shortly. I have to go and speak to the head mistress"

Mr Killjoy stepped out of the room and with his the cold seemed to disappear, leaving the two teens alone in the classroom.

Naruto sat on his desk and in his boredom started to play with his hair, Sasuke was still stood at the door constantly tapping a foot. Then Sasuke turned to Naruto and offered a smirk.

"No" Naruto stated knowing what the raven wanted.

"But we haven't been able to be together since he came, please...pretty please." Sasuke tried to offer a pout, however Naruto was not impressed. However as the raven started to ravish the blonde neck with soft kisses his defence melted.

Suddenly Naruto felt something fumble with his belt; he glared down at the pale hand that was trying to undo the obscene article.

"We can't what if our parents come?"

"They've already seen us twice already" Sasuke said as he got the belt off.

"Well what if some one from class comes in"

"I don't mind I'd like to show you off, maybe the girls will get the picture then" Sasuke was undoing Naruto's pants. Naruto had started to undo the ravens pants now not really bothered if they did get caught.

"What if Mr Killjoy comes back?"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped as he thought what the demon might do if he found two half naked teens in his room.

"Fuck it, I'll take the risk" Sasuke said as he pulled the blondes pants down to his knees.

Sasuke slipped his hand down the Naruto's chest, stomach and came to the teen's groin. He slipped his hands down into the teens boxers and started to grasp on the now half erected penis. Naruto was now playing with Sasuke's own erection, slowly pumping the raven in tune to the ravens own movements.

Suddenly Sasuke pulled his and Naruto's hands away, then started to rub his erection up next to the blonde teens. Both teens were moaning in ecstasy as their momentum built and the two teens were at their peek when suddenly they both moaned each others names as they came.

Naruto fell forwards leaning his head on the raven's chest whilst he regained his sense of control.

"Was that ok, I don't think we can go all the way today." Sasuke said as he kissed the smaller male.

"Aww please do I want to see more"

Suddenly both boys tuned to Mr Killjoys desk, on the desk was the young women Naruto had encountered on his second day.

Her fox tail was slowly swaying from side to side behind her and her eyes were literality scanning the two half naked teens.

Suddenly Mr Killjoy walked in and with a quick scan of the room walked to his desk and sat down.

"You better clean yourselves up your parents are about to come in...."

The door opened and the two teen's embracement increased to a whole new level.


	9. Chapter 9

Class Time

Chapter 9

Naruto and Sasuke were silent as they sat with their parents waiting for their turn, several other students parents were ahead of them. For the passed hour both teens had been blushing red, their fathers pointedly ignored them whilst Mikoto and Kushina were talking about random things. Naruto had been ignoring his mothers constant chatter until he herd the latest conversation point.

"He looks older...." Kushina said cocking her head a little.

"What do you expect it has been twenty years" Mikoto said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Itachis face. The older raven had fainted at seeing Naruto and Sasuke and had yet to wake up; instead he was lying on a desk.

"But he's a demon they don't age, why dose he look older"

Before Mikoto could answer, Mr Killjoy gestured for them to approach.

Immediately the four parents walked to Mr Killjoy's desk, leaving Naruto and the two ravens behind.

To the disbelief of the two teenagers Kushina gave the demon a hug and Mr Killjoy's eyes flashed a brilliant blue, Mikoto also offered a hug to the older one. Fugaku and Minato simply gave a small hand shake, and then Mr Killjoy looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. The demons eyes changed back to their red colour, suddenly as if on timer Itachi woke up. The three of them scuttled over to the desk; stand to attention behind their seated parents.

The next half a hour went fast as Mr Killjoy talked about Itachi and Sasuke progress, he spoke of length of Naruto's need for concentration and finally he bid them all a goodnight. Naruto had noticed that every time his farther spoke Mr Killjoy would change eye colour, the boy's mothers seemed to get his blue eyes whilst his farther got green. This was a new colour and Naruto was trying to place its meaning when, his parents stood up to leave. However before they could leave Kushina turned around an offered the demon a pout. She only did that when she was going to ask for something.

Before Mr Killjoy could say a word a rather excited voice came from nowhere, then the fox women appeared and started purring like a cat.

Mr Killjoy nodded his head already knowing the question. As he sipped away his drink; he seemed too tired to argue.

As the group left the school that night Mr Killjoy watched them from a window.

"What are you up to; you normally always give a little fight. Why so cooperative now?"

The small women looked up at the demon.

Mr Killjoy smiled and sipped his tea, and in a low voice said...

"Girls never do learn...."

The next two days passed quickly and soon it was exam day, for Naruto it was like a dream. As the hours passed he was doing so much work he could have sworn his hand had fallen off, by the end of the day everybody looked the same way. Tired but relived that the day was over.

The next day the students came into school in a silent march, as they got to class a pile of envelops were on sir's desk. The students took their seats and waited for the demon to come out. The door opened and a somebody walked in...

Iruka was surprised at first that he wasn't be set by a torrent of spit ball or paper plains, the students were gob smacked to...

The day was blur in Naruto's mind as the children did some simple work, then at the end of the day the envelops were handed out.

The students gathered in the school grounds to open them, as each person opened their envelop a sign of happiness and relief flooded over the students. When Naruto opened his to find himself with to grades he was about to faint from relief, when a familiar voice came to everybody's ears.

"Happy i see, well you did work hard fro your grades so i bid you a farewell" everybody look up onto of the school fence.

A black cat was sat up their, its dark eyes were watching them and for a moment people wounded were the voice was coming form.

The cat spoke again, this time it was addressing Naruto directly.

"Do give your mother my affections Naruto, however i believe our time together is done. I will probably meet you next time I'm called but for now i bid you luck on the seas of life. Fare well" Slowly the cat disappeared into vapours and the vapours dissipated.

Everyone was a little confused for a moment until they realised who the cat was, Mr Killjoy had made a nasty entrance and a weird ass exit. Just like a demon would...

As Naruto was walking home he was lost in thought, Sasuke walked up to him and slid his hands around the teens waist. Naruto didn't even notice until it had already happened, but Sasuke had left a love bite on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey I've told you before don't leave marks"

The two teens laughed as they ran home happy and contented.

In a far darker place the being know as Killjoy slept and waited for a call, resting peacefully alone and content.

To rest until needed again....

Until another class needs his class time....

The End....


End file.
